South Park: The New Age
South Park: The New Age! This is a spin-off series of the original but takes place in a different school at South Park Packers Elementary. It is about 6 guys and their misadventures. Episode Guide This is a list of the episodes in the seres 'Season 1 (2006)' The School Heist Noah's Perfect Day Loser Derby Racing Kentucky Butt Chicken I Work For Money The Lame Game Danny Gunnforth for President! Johnny vs. Badger Boy I The End Noah in Slumberland Die Hard 'Season 2 (2006-2007)' Class Project Johnny on the Run Old Folkore; I am South Park! (Special) Battle Racers 1: The Extreme Games Jack's Frenzy The Mystery of Old Man South Park (Special) Win a Date With You! Spelling Bee Noah & Blake Escape Ryker's Island Johnny Talk Show Royality Times, Part I Royality Times, Part II The Pandemic The Devil of South Park Boys to the Wild Year of the Beastly Snow James & Danny's Journey to the Sun! - 1 Solar Burnout - 2 'Season 3 (2008)' Johnny vs. Badger Boy II (Special) Danny's Meaty Meet Inspection Time N is for Nudity The Jester & The Prince James vs. Jack The Girl next to those doors Enter Skate Park Central I Own a Pet Love Me or Parish! Cthulu's Reborn - 1 Monster Madness - 2 Bus the Two of Us (Special) Where's Danny? Blake to the Miseries! Noah of the Deep Apple Picking Mayhem Bathound: Uprising (Special) Summer Camp... Duh Passion over Guilt, Part I Passion over Guilt, Part II The Summer of the Red Invasion of the Insects! 'Season 4 (2008)' Sumo Game! Whatever Happened to Andy Grove? God's Replay Treasure Hunters (Special) Kingdom Farts Battle Racers 2: The Next Genex Welcome to Jack-ville Wing Fountain of Pee Claire's Date Noah's Misadventure (Special) Clash of the Cousins The Book of the World Waffle Boys Johnny vs. Badger Boy III Soul Brothers Blake's Big Fat Wedding (Special) The New Gang Danny Gunnforth Rises Again! James' Fortune King of the Playground Casino Lottery Damion's Party Franklin's Shadow Back to the Future - 1 Skip to the Past - 2 Reverse to the President - 3 Jack meets his Match 'Season 5 (2009)' The Cherry Road TXJ5 Who Wins the Plague? (Special) Blake in the Hood A Sinister Turn Guess Who's Coming to Jack's For Dinner? Why Danny, Why?! Lola, The Beautiful New Girl 4th Grade vs. 5th Grade! (Special) Aby's Secret The Popular List Lemonade Stand Johnny in the Aftershave Tune's Box South Park: After Hours Gang's Club - 1 Thieves Den - 2 Open Your Heart to Freedom Fighting Johnny (Special) Noah's Steep Wealth Family Business, Part I Family Business, Part II A Killing to Liking It takes a genius to be stupid Earth to Noah! Johnny on Ice James & The Dannies Bluetube vs. Blake Back to the Woods Jungle of Paradise (Special) Islanders, Part I Islanders, Part II Santa Strikes!, Part I Santa Strikes!, Part II Santa Strikes!, Part III 'Season 6 (2009-2010)' The Boy Made of Iron (Special) Johnny vs. Badger Boy IV Battle Racers 3: Loose Ends to Tie Neptune's Waste Time The Female Journey (Special) Noah's Wish The Beginning - 1 The Middle - 2 What's Crawling in My Kitchen? Oh, The Danny's You'll Go Heroes of the Priest The Return of Butterbottom CandyxJack 'Season 7 (2010)' Jock's Revenge! The In-School Suspension Monster Hunt Danny's Glory Days Vikings Passing (Special) The Mystery Meat Enter the Killer Whale! Navy Boys The Dancing Johnny Noah's Time Bomb The Quantum of Blake - 1 The Quantum of Blake - 2 Bathound 2: Revenge of the Poker (Special) Jack's Getaway Couple's retreat Danny's Assassin It's a Sin to Swear! South Park Meets Packer: Boys Be Back (Special) The Indifference of Blake Category:Episodes